Adaptação
by Humorista
Summary: —"Para alguém que tem o poder de se transformar em qualquer animal, as transformações mais difíceis de lidar são as da própria vida. Resta apenas se adaptar e seguir em frente". Esta história incluirá múltiplas adaptações de elementos dos quadrinhos.
1. As Coisas Mudam, As Pessoas Também

**DISCLAIMER: eu não possuo direitos sobre os Jovens Titãs, Novos Titãs, Teen Titans ou quaisquer personagens aqui utilizados ou mencionados. Eles pertencem a DC Comics e ao Cartoon Network que , por sua vez, pertencem a Warner Bros.**

**Esta história se chama "Adaptação" por dois motivos: primeiro, porque ela submeterá o Mutano do desenho animado a vários dos altos e baixos que o Mutano das Histórias em Quadrinhos teve de enfrentar (ou seja, eu farei adaptações livres de vários elementos das HQs). O segundo motivo é porque "adaptação" é o tema central da história (pois Mutano e seus amigos terão de se adaptar as mudanças que surgirão no caminho deles, sejam elas boas ou ruins).  
**

**O primeiro capítulo toma lugar imediatamete após o episódio "As Coisas Mudam" (o último episódio da série animada). O filme "Missão Tóquio" entrará cronologicamnte nesta história daqui a alguns capítulos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – As Coisas Mudam... As Pessoas Também**

Os cinco super-heróis adolescentes estavam no 'lugar da pizza', o local onde eles sempre se reuniam para comemorar as vitórias ou apenas para passar algum tempo juntos. Nessa ocasião, era pelo primeiro motivo.

Quatro deles haviam gasto boa parte dos três últimos dias enfrentando uma criatura capaz de transformar seu corpo em qualquer substância que tocasse. O quinto membro, cujas perícias haviam se mostrado essenciais para a batalha, chegou apenas no terceiro dia. Apesar do monstro ter sido derrotado com a ajuda dele, o resto do grupo ainda se encontrava aborrecido por conta da ausência.

No momento, Ciborgue estava explicando para os outros a estratégia que havia utilizado para derrotar a criatura.

"E foi assim que eu descobri que aquilo era um Nanomorfo. Então -- ".

"Um o quê?". Mutano interrompeu, com uma clara expressão de confusão.

"Um Nanomorfo". Vendo no rosto do seu amigo que isso foi o mesmo que não dizer nada, Ciborgue rolou os olhos e tentou de novo. "Um robô constituído por Nanobots. Então, como eu dizia -- ".

"Cara, não dá pra você tentar no meu idioma?".

Suspirando, o meio-robô usou explicação mais detalhada. "Nanobots são robôs microscópicos, do tamanho de bactérias ou até mesmo menores. Um Nanomorfo é como um 'enxame' de Nanobots. Trilhões deles, todos trabalhando juntos como um único ser. Como se fossem um único robô".

"Uau! Isso é legal!" , Mutano disse mostrando muita empolgação com o conceito apresentado.

"É, é, muito legal. Bom, como eu dizia -- " .

"Mas espera! Se aquilo era só um amontoado de robôs, como conseguia se transformar em pedra, metal, água e tal?".

"Se você parar de interromper, quem sabe ele chega lá... " , Ravena interveio, ela própria começando a ficar aborrecida com tantas interrupções.

"Obrigado, Ravena. Bom, como eu dizia, foi nessa hora que eu descobri que não adiantava continuar lutando com a coisa. Cada vez que um Nanobot é destruído, os outros podem construir um substituto em questão de segundos usando materiais do próprio ambiente".

"Tipo uma ameba se dividindo... ?". Mutano perguntou timidamente, com um tom de voz baixo e quase murmurado.

"É ... mais ou menos isso ... ", o meio-robô disse, quase impressionado com a demonstração de sagacidade do colega. "De qualquer modo, os Nanobots daquela coisa também podiam replicar qualquer substância a partir de uma pequena amostra. Em segundos ela podia alterar a sua estrutura molecular para se adaptar a novas situações, criando uma armadura para proteger individualmente cada Nanobot. É assim que ela se 'transformava'". Ciborgue ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas pra ver se Mutano iria interromper de novo. Vendo que não havia esse perigo, decidiu continuar. "Aí eu pensei -- ". Mas desta vez foi interrompido pela garçonete chegando com a pizza.

Aproveitando a interrupção, Estelar perguntou, pela quinta vez, para Mutano, "Amigo, você tem certeza de que não deseja participar desta agradável refeição comemorativa?". Dentre todos, ele havia sido o único que não pediu nada e nem sequer protestou quando os outros quatro pediram uma pizza que continha derivados de carne.

"Não, obrigado.. Eu já tive pizza o bastante por hoje", o garoto respondeu suspirando, sem nem mesmo se lembrar de que ele não havia estado lá naquele dia, mas sim no dia anterior (e, por sinal, ele nem havia comido pizza). Diante da resposta do colega, os outros quatro trocam olhares entre si. Um olhar preocupado, um aborrecido, um furioso e um frustrado. Teria ele abandonado o grupo numa batalha exaustiva e ido simplesmente lanchar? Seria a irresponsabilidade dele tão grande assim?

"Cof, cof ... Onde eu estava ... ", disse Ciborgue, tentando mudar de assunto. Na verdade, tentando retomar a sua narrativa. "Ah, certo ... Eu pensei: 'Nós temos que destruir todos os Nanobots de uma só vez, assim eles não podem replicar substitutos'. Então eu bolei o plano: a gente levaria o Nanomorfo pra usina elétrica da cidade, induziria ele a se transformar em metal. Depois era só jogar a coisa na rede de transmissão. Com uma descarga tão alta e um corpo feito de material condutor, todos os Nanobots fritariam na hora, sem tempo de se reconstruir ou se adaptar. Aí a gente fez isso e funcionou".

"Mandou bem, Ciborgue", elogiou Robin, que foi prontamente seguido por Estelar ("Glorioso!") Mutano ("É cara, foi bem pensado!") e Ravena ("Muito engenhoso")

"É a gente faz o que pode". Disse Ciborgue, com olhos fechados e um sorriso largo. Voltando sua atenção para a pizza de pepperoni, ele estava prestes a abocanhar uma grande fatia quando viu Mutano com a cabeça abaixada, olhando fixamente para a mesa e com uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

Embora ainda estivesse meio aborrecido, Ciborgue decidiu que devia tentar animar seu melhor amigo. "Mas sabem, o meu plano não daria certo se não fosse pelo Mutano". Todos olham para ele, incluindo Mutano, que parecia surpreso. "A gente precisou do faro dele pra rastrear o Nanomorfo e da força dele pra levar o monstro até a usina. E, no fim das contas, foi ele quem jogou a coisa na rede de transmissão".

Mutano respondeu apenas com um tímido sorriso de gratidão. Estelar decidiu dar total apoio ao que foi dito. "Sim, sim! Amigo Mutano chegou bem a tempo de nos ajudar a sobrepujar o terrível construto transmórfico!". Entretanto, os elogios atraíram de Robin uma expressão severa e de Ravena um olhar frio.

"Mas nós podíamos ter derrotado antes se ele chegasse mais cedo", falou a empata do grupo, com uma voz extremamente áspera e gelada que arrancou o sorriso do garoto verde antes mesmo que ela tivesse dito a terceira palavra da sua frase.

"O time precisava de você, Mutano. E você nos deu as costas", disse o líder da equipe, que pelo visto estava com aquilo engasgado na garganta. Ficando de pé, ele falou novamente. "Onde diabos você foi?".

"Cara, eu fui fazer o que eu disse que ia fazer", Mutano respondeu com um tom resignado, mas mostrando certa indignação.

"Você não devia ter gastado tanto tempo procurando aquela pessoa que você supostamente viu", disse Ravena, aborrecida com o que ela julgou ser cinismo do colega.

"Eu não fiquei procurando a Terra todo aquele tempo!", o garoto-animal respondeu de forma irritada, ficando de pé e encarando Ravena, que estava do lado oposto da mesa.

"Não?", disse ela própria ficando de pé. Embora não estivesse se exaltando, ela não gostava de ser encarada de cima. "Então o que você estava fazendo que era mais importante do que nos ajudar na luta?". A empata estava começando a perder a paciência.

"Eu estava tentando convencer a Terra a voltar pra gente!". Ouvindo isso, os outros quatro ficaram em silêncio, com expressões lívidas em seus rostos. Ravena quase perdeu seu equilíbrio, sentindo seu senso de controle sobre a situação se moer em pedaços. Tentando manter a compostura, sentou-se lentamente na sua cadeira. Robin continuou de pé, olhando o colega estarrecidamente.

Ciborgue foi o primeiro a falar, coçando a têmpora do lado humano de seu rosto, "Então ... Você a encontrou mesmo?". A única resposta de Mutano foi um leve aceno com a cabeça, pouco antes de se sentar novamente, com seus braços cruzados. Retornando do choque Robin se sentou e respirou fundo para se acalmar. "E onde ela estava, cara?", o meio-robô prosseguiu.

"Na escola. Num tal de 'Colégio Mukarami' ... Ou 'Munarami' ... 'Arakami' ... Alguma coisa assim ... " .

"E você simplesmente convidou ela pra voltar? Depois de tudo que ela fez? E sem nos consultar?", disse Ravena, tentando mostrar que ela continuava com razão. Mutano apenas desviou o olhar, sem se dar ao trabalho de responder.

"E ... como ela estava?", perguntou Estelar, principalmente para baixar os ânimos. Mas ela estava realmente preocupada com a situação de Terra. Mutano apenas baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Percebendo essa reação, a alienígena ficou ainda mais preocupada e decidiu insistir. "O que aconteceu, amigo?".

Respirando fundo e suspirando ele finalmente respondeu. "Ela disse que não se lembra de mim. Que não se lembra de nenhum de nós". Os outros arregalaram os olhos ao ouvir tal afirmação. "E eu acho que ela estava fingindo", adicionou logo em seguida.

Todos trocaram olhares preocupados entre si. Robin apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e entrelaçou os dedos na frente do rosto. "Você ... Tem certeza que era realmente ela?", perguntou tentando vociferar a opinião de todos os outros sem piorar a situação. Sentia-se como se estivesse patinando sobre gelo fino.

O rapaz verde franziu a testa e respondeu indignado, "Cara! Você acha que eu não ia saber depois de passar uma tarde inteira com ela! Era a Terra! Só podia ser ela ou uma irmã gêmea perdida!". Eles trocaram mais olhares de preocupação entre si. Essa foi a última gota. "Vocês precisam VER pra CRER? Será que vocês não podem me levar a sério UMA ÚNICA VEZ NA VIDA?", ele gritou ficando de pé.

"Calma, cara!", disse Ciborgue colocando a mão no ombro do amigo. "Eu acredito em você". Instantes depois, Mutano se sentou novamente.

"Eu vou te dar um voto de confiança", disse Robin, percebendo que o amigo realmente merecia mais crédito do que havia sido demonstrado até o momento. "O que você propõe que a gente faça? Quer que falemos com ela? Talvez fazer alguns exames médicos?".

Mutano ponderou a questão por alguns segundos, mas ele já havia tomado aquela decisão antes mesmo da discussão começar. "Não. Nós não vamos fazer nada", disse num tom calmo mas decidido.

De todas as afirmações, gritos e reações extremadas ditas pelo garoto verde, nada estarreceu mais os seus amigos do que aquelas palavras, mesmo que elas tenham sido ditas em tom ponderado. De todos no grupo, Mutano era o único que ainda mantinha esperanças sérias de que Terra voltaria daquela forma de pedra algum dia. Também era o único que sempre se mostrava disposto a aceitá-la de volta sempre que ela retornava. E agora, que ela tinha finalmente retornado, contra todas as expectativas, ele tinha simplesmente desistido?

Mesmo Ravena não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa. E sua curiosidade. "Por que?".

"Ela não quer voltar. É um direito dela", respondeu sem olhar para ela.

"Mas ... E se ela não estiver mentindo?", perguntou uma preocupada alienígena. "E se ela realmente estiver sofrendo de amnésia? Você não gostaria de ajudá-la a se lembrar de quem ela é?".

"De quem ela foi, Estelar", Mutano corrigiu rapidamente. "Com ou sem memória, ela não é mais a mesma pessoa. Ela mudou". Parando para pensar sobre a questão da amiga por alguns instantes, ele adicionou, "Se ela está mesmo com amnésia e sem os poderes ... melhor que tudo continue assim".

"Mas -- " .

"Ela está tendo uma chance de levar a vida como uma garota normal. Sem poderes saindo do controle. Sem as preocupações do combate ao crime ... E sem nenhum peso na consciência pelos erros do passado. Essa é uma chance única e eu não tenho direito de tirar isso dela". Isso levou seus pensamentos na direção do homem que havia arruinado a vida dela da última vez e que poderia fazer isso de novo em breve se _alguém_ não impedisse. "Ninguém tem".

Os quatro trocaram olhares entre si novamente. Mas desta vez os olhares eram de surpresa diante do fato de Mutano ter tomado uma decisão tão madura, correta e abnegada por conta própria.

"Você ... vai ficar bem?", Robin perguntou, tentando eliminar a última questão pendente e visando encerrar o assunto da melhor maneira possível.

"Eu vou superar. Já superei coisas piores. As coisas mudam, então eu tenho que mudar junto e me adaptar". Ele disse recuperando seu típico sorriso. O retorno daquele sorriso elevou os humores na mesa rapidamente. Sentindo os últimos vestígios do prévio aborrecimento se evaporarem, todos na mesa retribuíram o sorriso, incluindo Ravena. Entretanto, ela ainda estava levemente preocupada. As habilidades empáticas dela, ou talvez fosse mera intuição, diziam que nem tudo estava resolvido. Havia algo mais. Algo que Mutano estava tentando esconder.

"É esse o espírito, cara!", disse Ciborgue, dando um vigoroso tapa nas costas do amigo verde. Um tapa que quase derrubou ele da cadeira. "A Terra foi só a primeira, mas a fila anda. Logo, logo, você arranja outra namorada". Mutano corou. Robin gargalhou de forma debochada. Estelar deu risadinhas bobas, cobrindo sua boca com a palma da mão. Ravena franziu a testa, considerando 'a fila anda' uma forma muito leviana de encarar relacionamentos amorosos.

"Ei!", sacudindo a cabeça pra livrar seu rosto do rubor, Mutano respondeu com ar indignado, ainda que bem-humorado. "Em primeiro a Terra nunca chegou a ser a minha namorada. E depois, mesmo que tivesse sido, ela não ia ser a primeira".

"Errr ... Sério, é?", Ciborgue perguntou, com ar de curiosidade. " E então? Quem foi a sortuda?". Ele se inclinou na direção de Mutano, pronto pra ouvir tudo sobre o assunto. Seu movimento foi logo repetido por Robin e Estelar. Ravena apenas olhou para o lado, sentindo-se levemente constrangida pela situação.

Vendo que Mutano manteve o silêncio e desviou o olhar, Robin decidiu se unir à provocação, "Diz pelo menos o nome dela. Nem deve ser alguém que nós conhecemos".

"Tá bom, tá bom", disse o garoto verde, finalmente desistindo. "O nome dela é Jillian. Jillian Jackson. Satisfeitos?".

Estelar, sorriu e bateu palmas, num tipo de incentivo. "E onde você conheceu ela, amigo?".

Suspirando, Mutano respondeu, "Ela era minha colega de escola".

"Você está inventando isso", disse Ravena num tom seco e petulante.

"Ah é, é? Então você acha que eu nunca tive uma namorada?", respondeu o garoto-animal, com um claro tom de desafio na voz.

"Eu estava me referindo a parte de você ter freqüentado uma escola".

Nisso Robin e Ciborgue quase caíram de suas cadeiras de tanto rir. Estelar mostrou uma expressão confusa, tentando compreender a conexão entre ele ter ido ou não a escola e o assunto da namorada. Mutano abaixou as orelhas e respondeu ao comentário com um olhar que, apesar de venenoso, continha uma certa ponta de diversão. Ravena também estava satisfeita, mesmo que não demonstrasse. Ela considerava essa constante troca de provocações mais como um tipo de jogo do que qualquer outra coisa, nada que devesse ser levado a sério. Era a forma como eles interagiam quando seriedade não era requerida.

"E aí?" , Ciborgue perguntou recuperando o fôlego e limpando uma lágrima de seu olho humano, "Por que você e Jillian terminaram?".

Mutano, virou a cara pro lado e baixou o olhar. "Eu não quero mais falar sobre esse assunto". Sua voz soou bastante aborrecida.

Robin tentou um novo incentivo, "Vamos, cara, pode ser bom desa -- " , mas foi interrompido.

"Eu. Não. Quero. Mais. Falar. Sobre. Esse. Assunto. Ponto final". Dessa vez o tom foi realmente sério e aborrecido.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor tão espesso que poderia ser cortado com uma faca. Depois de um tempo, o garoto-prodígio tentou quebrar o clima pesado falando de 'assuntos de trabalho'. "Bom.. Mas voltando a questão do Nanomorfo, nós temos que descobrir de onde ele veio. Não existem muitas pessoas com acesso a um tipo tão avançado de nanotecnologia, então não deve ser difícil de rastrear. Depois que rodarmos alguns testes no que sobrou da coisa eu pretendo... ".

Ravena não estava prestando muita atenção em Robin ou na conversa que se seguiu. Ela estava ocupada pensando a respeito de como Mutano reagiu quando confrontado sobre o término de seu relacionamento com a tal de Jillian. Isso a levou a pensar sobre todo o incidente com Malquior. Quando Mutano apareceu pra confortá-la após o maldito dragão ter quebrado seu coração, Ravena sabia que o garoto já havia passado por uma situação muito semelhante. Sabia que, graças a Terra, ele tinha sentido o mesmo que ela sentia naquele momento. Sabia que Mutano entendia a sua dor.

Mas, aparentemente, o garoto-animal já havia passado por aquele tipo de situação antes mesmo de conhecer Terra. Ravena sentiu raiva de Jillian Jackson, quem quer que essa fosse, por machucar o amigo dela daquele jeito. Sem falar de Terra, que parecia ter retornado a vida apenas para causar a ele mais preocupação e sofrimento.

Vendo Mutano ali, sentado em silêncio, olhando pra baixo e com uma expressão pensativa no rosto, Ravena sentiu falta do seu sorriso idiota. Não conseguia pensar em ninguém que merecesse passar por aquele tipo situação menos do que ele.

* * *

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

**Jillian Jackson é uma personagem pertencente à DC Comics. Sua primeira aparição foi em Doom Patrol Vol 1 - Nº99 (que também foi onde Mutano apareceu pela primeira vez).**


	2. Promessas

**DISCLAIMER: eu não possuo direitos sobre os Jovens Titãs, Novos Titãs, Teen Titans ou quaisquer personagens aqui utilizados ou mencionados. Eles pertencem a DC Comics e ao Cartoon Network que , por sua vez, pertencem a Warner Bros.**

**Agradeço aos Reviews. Infelizmente não vou poder manter as atualizações num ritmo freqüente ou estável. Eu já tenho praticamente toda a estória e todos os capítulos prontos na minha cabeça... mas falta tempo para digitá-los.  
**

**Recentemente tive acesso ao filme "Missão: Tóquio", então pretendo incluí-lo dentro da linha cronológica desta estória (provavelmente entre os capítulos 4 e 5).  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Promessas**

Robin estava possesso de raiva.

"...Cretino... Arrogante... Megalomaníaco...".

Enquanto murmurava toda sorte de insultos, o garoto-prodígio vasculhava entre os diversos documentos e anotações que estavam encima da sua mesa de trabalho. A todo momento ele parava para acessar dados no computador, fazer pesquisas na Internet e então mergulhar novamente no mar de papel.

"...Intrometido... Petulante... Egomaníaco...".

Devido a sua atitude raivosa e grande concentração na tarefa, um dos seus colegas poderia facilmente ter pensado que ele estava novamente obcecado em localizar Slade. No entanto, Robin estava meramente checando recibos, boletos, cheques, extratos bancários e notas fiscais.

"...Manipulador... Impertinente... Egocêntrico...".

Após voltarem da pizzaria, ele decidiu checar as contas e os fundos bancários dos Titãs. Normalmente esta tarefa caberia a Ciborgue ou Estelar, que eram melhores e mais rápidos em cálculos matemáticos do que ele próprio, mas tendo o grupo passado tanto tempo fora enfrentando a Irmandade Negra, achou melhor verificar tudo pessoalmente. Com tantas mudanças ocorrendo na cidade durante a ausência da equipe, não se surpreenderia se houvessem novidades ou mudanças administrativas que necessitassem de atenção imediata.

"...Vaidoso... Prepotente... Dissimulado..."

Quase todo o dinheiro utilizado pela equipe - para manutenção dos equipamentos da Torre Titã, para as atividades de combate ao crime e até mesmo para comida, água e eletricidade - vinha de doações. Doações da prefeitura, de filantropos, de empresas, de ONGs, de associações beneficentes... as fontes eram muitas e bastante variadas.

"...Pretencioso... Enganador... Orgulhoso...".

E enquanto examinava os documentos pertinentes, o rapaz descobriu que alguns dos benfeitores da equipe estavam doando dinheiro indiretamente vindo de subsidiárias das Empresas Wayne.

"...Patife... Canalha... Exibido...".

Robin já havia, em diversas ocasiões, deixado claro para o seu estimado mentor e ex-parceiro que não aceitaria, em hipótese alguma, qualquer tipo de apoio monetário vindo por parte dele. O Garoto-Prodígio já não era um parceiro de ninguém. Ou 'ajudante', como alguns insistiam em chamá-lo. Ele já havia saído de baixo da asa do morcego há muito tempo. Fez isso em busca de independência, identidade própria e realização pessoal. E, acima de tudo, por não concordar com as atitudes extremas que o Cavaleiro das Trevas vinha adotando nos últimos anos.

Agora Robin era membro de uma equipe. O líder dela. E, não importava o que todos pensassem ou o que a imprensa dissesse, os Jovens Titãs não eram a 'Liga da Justiça Júnior'. Eles eram heróis. Um grupo próprio e independente de heróis. Sem ligações e, especialmente, sem dependências com mais ninguém. A Torre não era uma creche e eles não eram 'heróis-estagiários' esperando aprovação. Nem 'ajudantes-mirins' necessitavam de constante ajuda e supervisão por parte de heróis adultos.

Entretanto, o Homem-Morcego simplesmente atropelou as suas decisões, o seu amadurecimento e a sua auto-realização. Atropelou a sua independência. Batman havia doado dinheiro através de terceiros. Na verdade, através de quintos e de sextos. Fez isso às escondidas e indiretamente, com o propósito de não ser descoberto. Mas o Garoto-Prodígio havia descoberto e estava furioso.

"Não acredito que ele teve tanta audácia...".

Já havia contatado a Mansão Wayne, pronto para tirar satisfações e dizer algumas verdades ao Cavaleiro das Trevas. Entretanto, segundo o mordomo da casa, Bruce Wayne estava fora para uma 'caminhada noturna'. Quando Alfred perguntou se Robin gostaria de deixar um recado, o rapaz declinou. Se ele dissesse o recado que realmente gostaria de deixar para Batman, o velho mordomo viria desde Gotham apenas para lavar a sua boca com sabão.

"Acha que só porque é o 'Maldito Batman' pode fazer o que bem entender...".

Naquele momento, o líder dos Titãs estava empenhado em localizar todos os doadores que estivessem intermediando doações vindas de Bruce Wayne. Já havia achado sete pequenas doações desse tipo. Doações pequenas, mas que juntas formavam uma quantia considerável. Cada nova descoberta apenas o impulsionava mais e mais rumo ao seu objetivo.

"Vejamos...", disse Robin, pegando o comprovante do que parecia ser uma doação bastante generosa e checando aquelas informações no computador. "Esta foi feita por um tal de Vernon Questor... Que está intermediando doações vindas de... Steve Dayton. Hã? Dayton?". Steve Dayton era o dono das Empresas Dayton e o quinto homem mais rico do mundo. O Garoto-Prodígio tinha certeza de que já o tinha visto em alguma das várias festas que Bruce Wayne freqüentemente oferecia em sua mansão.

Continuando a verificar os dados, Robin murmurou, "Hmm... Mas esse dinheiro também não veio de Dayton... Veio da conta de... Garfield Mark Logan". Arregalando os olhos, repetiu para si mesmo. "Garfield?". O nome 'Garfield' clicou automaticamente um botão na mente do adolescente, afinal esse era o nome de um de seus colegas de equipe. Mas, mesmo que este fosse um nome incomum, não era improvável que se tratasse de outra pessoa. E seria isso que Robin teria pensado se não houvesse percebido um outro detalhe. "Ele possui mesma idade do Mutano". Além disso, sua memória de detetive lembrava claramente dos membros da Patrulha do Destino chamando Mento de 'Steve' repetidas vezes.

Apesar de todas as evidências, Robin queria ter certeza absoluta se aquele Garfield Logan era realmente Mutano. Embora pudesse ter investigado, espionado, sondado ou hackeado em busca de mais informações, decidiu que desta vez era melhor tentar o método fácil primeiro.

Levantou-se de sua cadeira e dirigiu-se para a Sala Comum, levando o documento consigo.

* * *

A noite já havia caído sobre a cidade e a Lua Cheia brilhava sobre o edifício em forma de letra 'T'.

Na Sala Comum, quatro dos jovens heróis aproveitavam um momento de descontração antes que a hora de dormir chegasse. Uma animada alienígena entretinha-se paparicando uma larva de mariposa mutante gigante ("Quem é meu pequeno Bungorf? Quem é meu pequeno Bungorf? Você é meu pequeno Bungorf!"). Uma apática meio-demônio estava sentada no sofá, tentando ignorar os sons ao seu redor e manter-se concentrada na leitura de um grande e pesado livro de capa dura. Um nervoso rapaz-robô estava de pé em frente a TV, jogando videogame.

"Sem chance de você me vencer, Cabeça de Alface!".

Seu nervosismo devia-se ao fato de que estava preste a levar uma surra no jogo de corrida. Uma surra por cortesia de seu amigo verde.

"Coma poeira, Ferrugem!".

Durante todo o trajeto desde o 'local da pizza', Mutano manteve-se em silêncio e de cabeça baixa. Não tentou contar piadas ou iniciar conversas de qualquer outra forma. Falava com os outros apenas quando eles lhe dirigiam a palavra em primeiro lugar. Entretanto, ele não parecia triste ou deprimido. Apenas sério. Sério e pensativo. Quando seus colegas lhe inquiriam a respeito, respondia apenas que estava muito cansado. Mesmo depois de retornar à Torre, sua atitude não mudou em nada. Passou o tempo todo trancado em seu quarto, saindo apenas para jantar. E tudo que comeu foi uma maçã e um copo de leite de soja.

Ciborgue aproveitou-se daquele momento para arrastá-lo em uma partida de videogame. Desinteressado a princípio, o rapaz-fera agora se encontrava satisfeito por ter aceitado o desafio. Focando toda a sua atenção e concentração no jogo, conseguiu aliviar sua mente de todos os pensamentos e preocupações que haviam perseguido-na durante a tarde inteira. Estava certo de que esse alívio seria apenas temporário, mas antes pouco do que nada. E por imprimir tanta concentração ao jogo, estava conseguindo sobrepujar as habilidades de seu amigo cibernético. Um bônus que lhe agradava bastante, diga-se de passagem.

"Você vai virar purê de espinafre!", ameaçou o meio-robô, tentando forçar uma ultrapassagem.

"Volta pra Oz, Homem-de-Lata!", retrucou o transmorfo, respondendo à ultrapassagem com uma fechada em zig-zag.

"Melhor ser o Homem-de-Lata do que o Totó".

Mutano estava preste a responder quando as portas do recinto se abriram e Robin adentrou. Estelar colocou Silkie numa cesta-cama e voou para pousar próximo ao recém chegado.

"Robin! Você já terminou a sua extensiva checagem da documentação financeira da Torre?".

"Hã, ainda não, Estelar. Eu vim aqui porque eu precisava checar algumas informações com o Mutano".

"Comigo?", perguntou o rapaz verde sem desviar a sua atenção do jogo.

"Com você. Mas não se preocupe, não deve demorar muito. Primeiro de tudo: o seu nome é Garfield, certo?".

"Miau", provocou Ciborgue, tentando irritar e distrair seu oponente de jogo.

"É... Eu me chamo Garfield", respondeu Mutano, entredentes.

"E o seu nome completo seria 'Garfield Mark Logan'?", prosseguiu o rapaz-prodígio.

"É cara esse é o meu nome completo. Não use muito, se não vai gastar. Quer saber o número da minha identidade e o meu peso também?", respondeu o Titã verde, começando a ficar impaciente com estas distrações que podiam custar-lhe uma vitória esmagadora contra Ciborgue.

"A palavra _'Logan'_ significa _'vazio'_. Combina com você... Ou melhor: com a sua cabeça", comentou Ravena, que não estava tão alheia aos arredores quanto aparentava.

Mutano franziu a testa e abriu a boca para retrucar ao comentário, mas Robin se adiantou para retomar o assunto original e evitar discussões adicionais. "Eu só tenho mais uma pergunta, Mutano. Você é o mesmo Garfield Logan que vem fazendo generosas doações mensais aos Titãs, através de intermediários, desde que o grupo se apresentou oficialmente à cidade?".

Mutano ficou pálido (que no caso dele equivalia a verde-claro), de olhos arregalados e mãos paralisadas, esquecendo totalmente do jogo de videogame. Antes preste a vencer a corrida do jogo, o carro virtual agora rodopiava sem rumo, dirigindo-se violentamente através das laterais da pista para alcançar a destruição absoluta numa explosão.

"Urra!", gritou Ciborgue erguendo um punho vitorioso no ar, feliz em escapar de uma derrota tão humilhante. "Valeu mesmo Robin! Fico te devendo uma!", disse deixando-se cair novamente sentado. "Agora... Que papo de doação é esse?".

Ao invés de responder com palavras, Robin entregou o comprovante de doação para que ele visse com seus próprios olhos. Ciborgue deu um longo assovio e em seguida perguntou, "Hã... Você disse que eram doações mensais?".

Estelar voou sobre o ombro de Ciborgue e tomou o papel de suas mãos para ler. Os olhos da garota se arregalaram antes que falasse, "Uau! Isso é sem dúvida um bocado de zeros!".

Energia negra rodeou o documento, levando-no para as mãos de Ravena que tinha fechado seu livro e ficado de pé. O valor marcado a surpreendeu. Em se tratando de doações mensais, aquela era sem dúvida uma quantia respeitável.

"E então?", disse Robin tomando o comprovante das mãos da empata e mostrando-o ao garoto verde. "Foi você quem fez essas doações?".

Mutano suspirou. O dia que ele tanto temeu finalmente havia chegado. Sua única esperança era que a discussão não caminhasse para onde ele achava que ia caminhar. Coçando atrás de sua própria orelha com a mão direita, ele respondeu. "Sim... Sou eu...".

"E por que você manteve essas doações em segredo? Por que escondeu isso de nós?", inquiriu o líder dos Titãs.

"Err... Não era bem um 'segredo', sabe... Eu só... Tipo... Não achei importante mencionar... Quer dizer...".

"Ha!", gritou Ciborgue apontando o dedo acusadoramente para Mutano, como se uma lâmpada houvesse acendido sobre a sua cabeça semi-eletrônica. "Eu aposto que foi porque você não queria que a gente descobrisse seu nome. Não é, _Garfield_?".

"Eu...", Mutano estava preste a se defender da acusação, mas reconsiderou. "É, cara, você acertou. Foi por isso mesmo". O rapaz-fera podia não ser muito bom em inventar desculpas, mas era um expert em fingir resignação. O que, em retrospecto, ele percebeu que não era algo para se orgulhar. De qualquer modo, bastava apenas esperar os outros Titãs dizerem suas próprias teorias e então concordar com elas. Após tanto tempo de convivência na Torre, sabia que seus amigos não tardariam a deduzir razões tolas ou fúteis para explicar suas ações. Novamente, percebeu que isso não era uma boa coisa. Por mais que gostasse de ser o 'palhaço da classe' e deixar as responsabilidades e preocupações para cima das outras pessoas, não ser levado a sério em situações importantes era algo que o incomodava. E mesmo que seus colegas não soubessem, essa era uma situação importante.

"Mas se você tem tanta grana assim, por que você tá sempre chorando miséria?", perguntou Ciborgue, arrancando o adolescente verde de suas divagações.

"Ei! Eu não fico 'chorando miséria'!", respondeu Mutano, com um tom indignado.

"Não? E quanto àquela história da lambreta? Você tentou vários empregos só pra poder comprar uma! Por que você não usou o dinheiro que você já tinha?".

"Eu...", essa pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Sem tempo para improvisar, achou melhor tentar uma meia verdade ao invés de uma mentira completa. "Eu não gasto esse dinheiro com bobagens... Só com coisas sérias".

"Ha! Pra cima de mim?".

"Eu estou falando a verdade! Veja... eu colaboro com os fundos dos Titãs e estou guardando uma parte pra terminar os meus estudos algum dia". Isso não era totalmente verdade. Ele não estava poupando nada. De fato, quase todo o dinheiro da sua conta bancária já havia sido doado à equipe. Além disso, não tinha certeza se gostaria realmente de passar mais momentos de sua vida em escolas de quaisquer tipos.

"Por acaso você não quis dizer '_começar_ os seus estudos'?", interpôs uma jovem pálida-cinzenta, enquanto sentava-se novamente no sofá.

"Sério, Ravena, essa piada está começando a ficar velha". Quando Robin trouxe o assunto das doações à tona, Mutano sabia que o desfecho seria desagradável. Mas isto estava alcançando proporções além de suas expectativas.

"Vou aceitar a sua palavra nisso. De piadas velhas você entende", respondeu sem olhar para o garoto, apenas abrindo seu livro e retomando a leitura. Os outros riram desse comentário.

Normalmente o transmorfo não daria importância ao sarcasmo e comentários ácidos de Ravena, mas aquela situação estava começando a saturá-lo. E isso influiu no seu senso de julgamento. _É assim que eles me vêem: como uma piada. Uma piada velha, repetida e previsível. Uma coisa que todo mundo acha que conhece do começo ao fim. Uma coisa que ninguém pode sequer se dar ao trabalho de ouvir. Me acham incapaz de qualquer atitude vagamente madura. _Respirou fundo e expirou, tentando manter a calma e a compostura.

"Aposto que o verdadeiro motivo é que o Mento mantém as rédeas curtas com seus gastos, certo?", especulou Robin assim que parou de rir. Os outros acenaram positivamente, concordando que essa opção era bem mais verossímil.

Mutano sentiu muita vontade de contestar aquela afirmação. Sentiu desejo de jogar na cara do Menino-Prodígio que, se quisesse, poderia esvaziar toda a conta bancária e Mento não se oporia. Sentiu vontade de gritar que nem todo mundo o considerava só um palhaço irresponsável. Mas, por fim, escolheu novamente a resignação. "É... Você adivinhou, garoto-detetive".

"Bom, você já doou muito dinheiro para o grupo durante todo esse tempo, por isso nós temos muito que lhe agradecer. Além disso, se você precisar de uma... 'ajudinha' com dinheiro sinta-se livre pra pedir", propôs Robin com um sorriso amigável. A proposta obteve acenos de aprovação por parte de Ciborgue e Estelar. Ravena apenas continuou lendo seu livro, parecendo indiferente à discussão.

_Grande. Agora eles estão sendo __codecen... __concenden... __condescen... __estão com pena. Isso é mais humilhante até do que não ser respeitado._ "Obrigado, pessoal. Valeu mesmo. Se eu precisar eu peço". Novamente, Mutano preferiu evitar discussões. Embora tivesse concordado com a proposta, estava decidido a nunca, em qualquer momento, pedir qualquer 'ajudinha' daquele tipo. Agora que os outros Titãs sabiam das doações, pedir empréstimos a eles seria quase como sacar dinheiro diretamente de sua própria conta. E ele não faria isso.

Estava preparando-se para deixar o recinto quando Estelar deu vazão a sua curiosidade e fez uma nova pergunta. "E onde você conseguiu tanto dinheiro, amigo?".

Pronto. Esse foi o momento que o garoto verde mais temeu desde que a conversa fora iniciada. Teve esperanças de que ninguém fizesse aquela pergunta. Mas agora não havia volta. "Eu... Recebi como herança".

"Oh... E quem deixou essa herança pra você?".

Engoliu em seco. "Meus pais deixaram". Esse era o ponto final. O fim da linha. A partir daí, ele não responderia quaisquer novas questões. "Agora, eu estou indo pra cama. Boa noite, turma". E com isso retirou-se apressadamente antes que mais perguntas viessem.

"Mas ainda é cedo...", falou Estelar, mas o garoto não se deteve.

Quando as portas da Sala Comum se fecharam após Mutano sair por elas, Ciborgue, Robin e Estelar trocaram olhares preocupados. O líder da equipe foi o primeiro a falar. "Ele agiu de forma estranha o dia inteiro".

"De forma muito estranha", corrigiu Ciborgue.

"Ele disse que era apenas cansaço...", a alienígena tentou justificar.

"Ele pode ter dito, Estelar, mas acho que tem mais coisa do que isso", respondeu Robin coçando o queixo.

"Será que ele ainda está mal por causa da Terra? Talvez ele não esteja agüentando as coisas tão fácil quanto disse que iria", cogitou o rapaz-máquina.

"Pode ser... Mas ele falou que o dinheiro era uma herança dos pais dele... Talvez ele só não goste de tocar nesse assunto", concluiu o Rapaz-Prodígio.

"O que você acha Ravena?", perguntou Estelar, esperando que sua amiga empata tivesse algo mais concreto a adicionar a questão.

"Apenas deixem-no descansar. Eu estou indo para o meu quarto", respondeu ficando de pé, envolvendo-se numa aura negra e levitando para atravessar o teto.

Os três membros restantes permaneceram em silêncio olhando para cima, até que o líder do grupo finalmente baixou o olhar para os outros dois e falou. "Hããã... Talvez todos devessemos dormir...".

* * *

Em seu quarto, Ravena já havia guardado seu livro e mudado suas roupas, preparando-se para dormir. Enquanto deitava-se na cama, não conseguia deixar de pensar no corrente comportamento de seu colega verde.

Mutano havia permanecido isolado no seu quarto a tarde inteira. Justo ele, que sempre insistia para que ela não fizesse o mesmo. E após dizer a sua última provocação contra o rapaz-fera, a empata detectou uma repentina e inesperada mudança no humor dele. Ele passou a emanar raiva e frustração em grandes quantidades. Isso deu a garota a decisão de permanecer em silêncio pelo resto da conversa. Sem novas alfinetadas, sem sarcasmo.

Mas isso não era tudo. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Ravena teve o pressentimento, a sensação, quase a certeza, de que Mutano estava escondendo algo do grupo. Algo que o incomodava profundamente.

Talvez Ciborgue estivesse certo. Talvez fosse tudo por causa de Terra. Talvez o transmorfo não estivesse encarando a situação tão bem quanto tentasse demonstrar. A traidora e dissimulada geocinesta poderia, mais uma vez, estar causando problemas. Sem nem mesmo estar por perto ou estar consciente disso.

Ravena tomou sua decisão. Se Mutano realmente estivesse sofrendo por causa de Terra, a empata faria o possível para ajudá-lo a superar a dor. O rapaz-fera havia saído de seu caminho para confortá-la após o incidente com o maldito dragão. Não tinha nenhuma obrigação de ajudá-la, mas mesmo assim o fez. Estava lá por ela. Agora era o momento dela retribuir isso. Estar lá por ele. Oferecer um ombro e os ouvidos. Não porque queria ficar "quite", pagar uma dívida ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Faria isso porque ela se importava com ele, assim como ele se importou ela. Porque é isso que amigos fazem. Eles se importam uns com os outros. E depois de tudo, mesmo que fosse reservada quanto a expressar suas emoções ela ainda era humana. Ou metade-humana, pelo menos.

Tendo tudo isso em mente, Ravena adormeceu, enquanto algumas palavras escapavam de seus lábios. "Eu vou te ajudar, Garfield. Eu prometo".

* * *

Mutano deitou de costas no topo de seu beliche, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, tentando dormir. Contemplou o teto pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Mas o sono não veio. Desistindo, pulou no chão e começou a perambular, caminhando de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto.

Pensamentos diversos zuniam a toda velocidade através sua mente, sempre recorrendo aos mesmos assuntos. Seus pais. Terra. Seus amigos. E aquela outra pessoa. Sentiu tristeza, incerteza, frustração. E, acima de tudo, raiva.

Andou naquele ambiente confinado por cerca de uma hora, mas nem percebeu o tempo passar. Subitamente, parou de caminhar e dirigiu-se até a cômoda, ajoelhando no chão para abrir a última gaveta. Do fundo dela, retirou uma caixa marrom feita de madeira envernizada. Ficando de pé novamente, retornou para a sua cama, sentando-se na parte mais baixa do beliche. Abriu a caixa que havia pegado e remexeu seu conteúdo até retirar um porta-retratos. Olhou para o objeto em sua mão durante alguns minutos, deixando sua mente divagar entre pensamentos sombrios e lembranças a muito enterradas. Colocando o porta-retratos novamente na caixa, ele cerrou os olhos durante alguns instantes. Então, de súbito, fechou a tampa de madeira com um estampido, abriu os olhos e ficou de pé.

Com um olhar feroz e uma voz determinada ele falou. Talvez para si mesmo, talvez para alguém que não estava presente. "Eu não vou deixar acontecer de novo. Eu prometo".

* * *

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

**Estes dois primeiros capítulos não troxeram grandes referências quadrinísticas, apenas preparando caminho para o que virá.**

**Eu preferi manter o grito de Ciborgue como "Urra" (próximo a sonoridade da dublagem em português) ao invés de usar a versão em inglês "Boo-Yah".**

**Vernon Questor é um personagem pertencente à DC Comics. Sua pr****imeira aparição foi em ****New Teen Titans Nº 09****.**


	3. Vulcão

**Novamente agradeço aos Reviews e ao interesse. Respondendo a algumas perguntas:  
**

**beautifulfantasy: mais detalhes sobre Jillian Jackson e o que ocorreu com ela serão mostrados lá pelo sexto ou sétimo capítulo.  
**

**Henrich: infelizmente, eu não vou poder manter as atualizações dessa história num ritmo freqüente ou estável.  
**

**Cicero Amaral: Na verdade, o que eu pretendo fazer é pegar o que é pegar o que foi apresentado no desenho animado e preencher os espaços vazios e brechas com adaptações de elementos e acontecimentos vistos nos quadrinhos. No que diz respeito a cronologia, ela não seguira o padrão das HQs (alguns eventos que já deveriam ter ocorrido ****ainda estão por vir****, outros que demorariam para acontecer, chegarão mais cedo). Sobre a personalidade dos Titãs, embora elas sejam diferentes nas duas versões, existem alguns "pontos de intersecção" mostrados durante a série animada, aonde elas entram em ressonância (no caso do Mutano, seriam nos episódios: Depois do Tremor, Fera Interior, De Volta ao Lar e Titãs Juntos). É nessas áreas de intersecção que eu pretendo trabalhar a fanfic. Sobre o período dos quadrinhos no qual eu estou me baseando, no momento é principalmente na versão da década de 80, do autor Marv Wolfman. Conforme a história avançar, as fases abordadas serão outras.**

**DISCLAIMER: eu não possuo direitos sobre os Jovens Titãs, Novos Titãs, Teen Titans ou quaisquer personagens aqui utilizados ou mencionados. Eles pertencem a DC Comics e ao Cartoon Network que , por sua vez, pertencem a Warner Bros.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 - Vulcão**

Na manhã seguinte, Mutano acordou tarde. Mais tarde que o de costume aliás.

Quando entrou na cozinha para o desjejum, seus colegas já haviam praticamente terminado suas próprias refeições. Exceto por Estelar e Ciborgue, que não estavam plenamente satisfeitos e decidiram repetir. O rapaz verde parecia morto de cansaço, arrastando-se desajeitadamente rumo a geladeira enquanto bocejava um cumprimento para todos e para ninguém.

"Booom... diiiaaaa...".

Os outros responderam com palavras ou acenos de cabeça, mas ele não deu muita atenção. Da geladeira, retirou grandes quantidades de carne de soja e de tofu. Pelo menos o dobro ou o triplo do que seus colegas estavam acostumados a vê-lo comer nos cafés-da-manhã. Isso não os surpreendeu muito, entretanto. Tendo comido tão pouco no dia anterior, era de se esperar que ele estivesse faminto. Desta forma, o retorno do apetite foi visto como um bom sinal. E ele devia estar realmente faminto, pois nem ao menos se importou em fritar ou cozinhar sua refeição antes de começar a devorá-la com a ajuda de um garfo.

Estelar foi a primeira a abordá-lo, "Como você está, amigo?".

Mutano respondeu algo ininteligível com a boca ainda cheia, espalhando migalhas por toda mesa. Isso lhe valeu um olhar confuso da alienígena e uma imediata repreensão por parte de Ravena, que já havia terminado seu chá, mas ainda estava sentada a mesa lendo um livro. "Pelo amor de Ázar! Engula a comida antes de falar! Só porque você se transforma em animais não quer dizer que tenha que agir feito um!".

Sem realmente se importar com a reprimenda, ele engoliu a comida e falou novamente, "Eu tô bem Estelar. Só dormi mal essa noite". Voltando-se para o líder do grupo, que estava sentado a mesa bebendo café e lendo o jornal da manhã, perguntou, "Ei, Robin, você se importa se eu pegar um pouco disso?", enquanto apontava para uma jarra que café quente que estava no centro da mesa.

Baixando o jornal, o Garoto-Prodígio olhou para seu amigo. A sombrancelha aparentava estar levantada por de baixo da máscara. "Pode sim, mas ainda está amargo. Eu deixei o açucareiro no...", mas antes que terminasse de falar, Mutano já havia se servido e estava tomando uma caneca de café preto e sem açúcar.

"Mutano ingerindo cafeína? Será que o mundo está preparado pra isso?", Ravena perguntou com seu característico tom de sarcasmo.

"É mesmo! Ele vai se transformar naquele coelho do comercial de pilhas!", Ciborgue adicionou logo em seguida.

Tanto o meio-robô quanto a meio-demônio estavam esperando alguma resposta indignada por parte do meio-animal. O último, no entanto, permaneceu em silêncio, contemplando o líquido negro no interior de sua caneca e, às vezes, tomando longos goles da bebida. O café amargo e fumegante estava fazendo seu trabalho, expulsando gradativamente os últimos vestígios de sono que ainda persistiam. Agora que sua mente estava menos nebulosa, ele tinha muito no que pensar. Muito que planejar. Muito que fazer. Ele nem sequer ouviu aquelas provocações. E isso deixou os outros dois com expressões de leve frustração.

"Ei Mutano...", Ciborgue decidiu chamá-lo. Não obtendo sucesso, ele tentou de novo em um tom mais alto, "Planeta Terra para Mutano, responda!". Por fim, decidiu usar toda a força de seus pulmões sintéticos, "MU-TA-NO!".

O rapaz-fera sobressaltou-se, derramando um pouco de café quente em sua própria mão. "AI! Que foi cara! Pra que tanto escândalo?".

"Por que? Porque eu e a Ravena estávamos tirando sarro da sua cara e você nem se deu o trabalho de ouvir! Você podia ter mais consideração com a gente!". Dessa vez, foi Mutano quem ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Fale por si mesmo", interpôs Ravena, enquanto escondia seu rosto atrás do livro que estava lendo.

"Hã... Quer dizer...", disse Ciborgue, tentando sair pela tangente, "Seja como for... por que você tava no Mundo da Lua?".

"Então o amigo Mutano pode deslocar-se através do vácuo espacial como eu faço?", perguntou uma animadíssima garota alienígena, que estava com as mãos juntas e a mente repleta de espectativas para passeios extra-orbitais.

"Não, Estelar... 'Mundo da Lua' é uma figura de linguagem. 'Estar distraído' é o que isso significa", explicou Robin. A garota suspirou e baixou a cabeça, levemete decepcionada.

"E então, baixinho? Qual o grilo?", repetiu Ciborgue.

"Eu só... Tava pensando...", Mutano respondeu timidamente.

"Uau! Isso prova que milagres acontecem", Ravena disse com o rosto ainda atrás do livro. Mesmo que não pudesse ver, ela sabia que Mutano estava lhe atirando um olhar venenoso.

"E então, cara? Você estava pensando no que?", perguntou Ciborgue novamente, fazendo o seu melhor conter o riso diante daquelas 'trocas de elogios'.

"Err... Hã... Eu tava pensando em...", o jovem verde hesitou alguns instantes, como se estivesse incerto sobre o que responder. "Em uma... Piada! É isso! Eu estava pensando numa nova piada!".

A empata suspirou dramaticamente, "Então eu me enganei. Não é um milagre. É uma desgraça".

"E como é essa nova piada que você criou, amigo? Pois se ela foi capaz de mantê-lo tão concentrado, ela é provavelmente muito boa!", Estelar perguntou esperançosa. Era fácil perceber que, de todos no recinto, ela era a única realmente interessada em ouvir quaisquer piadas que ele tivesse inventado.

Mutano não tinha idéia do que dizer, uma vez que não estava realmente pensando em piada nenhuma. Mas, para o seu próprio benefício, ele estava mais do que acostumado a inventar piadas do nada. De fato, era por isso que a maior parte delas, se não todas, eram de qualidade péssima: ele nunca dava a elas grande preocupação ou planejamento, nem procurava aprender piadas engraçadas com outras pessoas. Apenas dizia suas pequenas anedotas conforme elas apareciam na sua cabeça. Dançando com os olhos por toda a cozinha, em busca de algo que pudesse servir como inspiração para uma piada, ele viu Ciborgue fazendo um sanduiche com diversos tipos de carne, especialmente suína. Pensar em como todos aqueles animais haviam cruelmente assassinados em abatedouros lhe deu um calafrio. Entretanto, também lhe deu a base de que necessitava para formular uma piada.

"Bem, lá vai: Por que o porco não pode dirigir um carro?". Tendo todos permanecido em silêncio, ele respondeu, "Por que se o porco dirigir o carro, ele enguiça". O silêncio permaneceu. "Elenguiça...". O cricrilar de grilos podia ser ouvido no local. "Elingüiça...". Uma bola de feno de velho oeste passou rolando ao fundo da cena. "Porco... Lingüiça...?"

Ao serem atingidos pelo 'sentido' da 'piada', todos grunhiram, até mesmo Estelar. Ravena bateu na sua própria testa tão fortemente que a forma de seu chacra ficou impressa na palma de sua mão, na forma de um losango vermelho. Nem mesmo Mutano estava orgulhoso daquela 'piada', _"Cara, eu fiz uma piada sobre CARNE! Me sinto tão sujo..."_.

Antes que qualquer um (entenda-se: Ravena) pudesse respoder, comentar ou criticar aquela atrocidade contra o humorismo, Robin decidiu intervir e anunciar seus planos para o dia, "Bom, terminem logo o café-da-manhã, pois temos uma sessão de treinamento pela frente".

* * *

A subseqüente sessão de treinamento seguiu normalmente, sem grandes incidentes ou contra-tempos. A única coisa que parecia inusual, era o comportamento de Mutano.

Ao invés de seus exercícios mais freqüentes, como esteira e treino de transformações, ele preferiu flexões na barra, levantamento de peso, socos no saco-de-areia e até mesmo se ofereceu para servir como Sparring para Robin. Essa nova atitude lhe rendeu, inclusive, um comentário da parte de Ciborgue, "Que disposição, hein? Você devia tomar café todo dia!". O jovem verde parecia estar se esforçando muito mais que o de costume.

Parecia, mas não estava.

E isso foi algo que Robin percebeu durante o treino de combate entre eles. Aquilo não era disposição ou determinação. Era raiva, pura e simples. Mutano não estava concentrado no treino, apenas aliviando a tensão, descarregando a sua irritação e frustração através do esforço físico. Seus golpes, apesar de firmes e decididos, estavam descuidados e descoordenados. Percebendo isso, o líder dos Titãs decidiu encerrar os treinos mais cedo e dispensar o grupo, esperando que seu colega usasse o tempo livre para pensar e se acalmar. O fim antecipado do treino lhe rendeu uma salva de vivas de Ciborgue e Estelar, mas não dos outros dois.

"Urra!", gritou o rapaz-máquina. "E então? Quem tá afim de ir ao parque hoje?".

"Parece um plano", assentiu Robin com um sorriso afirmativo.

"Glorioso!", aplaudiu a alienígena.

"Que seja", concordou a empata, retirando um livro de dentro da sua capa (?).

"Acho que vou ficar na Torre", falou o rapaz-fera atraindo imediatos olhares dos outros quatro.

"Tem certeza, cara? Eu tava planejando uma partida de Rugby", falou Ciborgue dando um soco fingido no ombro de seu amigo e esperando que ele mudasse de idéia.

"É, Mutano. A Ravena nunca joga... Se você não for, um dos times vai ficar desfalcado", incentivou Robin.

"Desculpa, caras... Fica pra próxima", respondeu o rapaz verde.

"Você está se sentindo bem, amigo?", perguntou Estelar enquanto encostava as costas de sua mão contra a testa dele.

"Eu tô legal", respondeu enquanto se afastava da mão dela, "Sério... Só tô me sentindo meio indisposto hoje, nada demais". Dizendo isso, começou a se dirigir para fora da Sala de Treinamento.

Mesmo que não demonstrasse tanto quanto os outros, Ravena também estava preocupada com seu colega. Não apenas pelo modo como ele estava agindo, mas também porque, através de suas habilidades empáticas, ela percebeu algo estranho com as emoções dele. Desde o momento em que Mutano entrou na cozinha para o café-da-manhã, a empata sentiu uma aura de apatia e distanciamento ao redor dele. Isso durou até o momento em que o transmorfo começou a tomar café, quando sua apatia começou a ser substituída pelo mesmo sentimento de forte determinação que a garota havia detectado na noite anterior. Usando de comentários sarcásticos e provocações, ela tentou obter alguma reação emocional diferente da parte dele, mas nada veio. E durante a sessão de treinamento, foi a vez dos sentimentos de raiva e frustração retornarem ao garoto. Seja o que for que o estivesse incomodando no dia anterior, ainda estava lá. E a empata teve novamente aquela sensação de que ele estava escondendo algo. Algo que ocorreu durante o reencontro com Terra e que ele não havia relatado ao grupo. Algo ele estava tentando esconder e carregar sozinho.

Mas Ravena não permitiria isso.

A empata havia feito uma promessa para si mesma na noite anterior. E agora era o momento ideal para cumpri-la. Assim como ele havia a ajudado antes, era dever dela ajudá-lo agora. Ravena o deixaria saber que alguém estaria lá por ele sempre que fosse necessário. Que ela estava lá por ele agora.

"Mutano?", ao ser chamado pela empata, o garoto verde virou-se para olhá-la de frente. Os outros também estavam olhando-na, curiosos em ouvir o que quer que ela tivesse para dizer. _"Droga! Eu devia tê-lo procurado quando ele estivesse sozinho"_. Além disso, ela também percebeu que não fazia idéia de quais palavras usar para dizer o que pretendia. _ "Devia ter planejado isso melhor. Fiz uma tola de mim mesma!"_._  
_

"Ravena?", perguntou Mutano após alguns instantes de silêncio constrangedor.

"Tente não destruir a Torre enquanto estivermos fora", foi a única resposta na qual ela conseguiu pensar.

Dando às costas, ele respondeu com tom de aborrecimento enquanto abanava uma mão em demonstração de pouco caso, "Certo, certo. Também prometo não abrir a porta para estranhos, não brincar com fósforos e não enfiar pregos nas tomadas. Vejo vocês mais tarde". Em seguida dirigiu-se rumo aos andares superiores.

_"Grande trabalho, Ravena! Você realmente o fez se sentir melhor!"_, pensou Ravena, usando de sarcasmo contra si mesma.

"Isso era realmente necessário?", perguntou Robin com tom sério. Logo atrás dele, Ciborgue a encarava de braços cruzados. Mesmo Estelar estava olhando de forma severa.

"Melhor prevenir do que remediar", foi sua única resposta, enquanto dirigia-se para fora da Torre. _"E como bônus, você também conseguiu decepcionar aos outros"_. Ela suspirou, _"E a si mesma"_.

* * *

Era noite na cidade e uma semana já havia se passado.

Durante esse tempo a rotina diária de Mutano mudou, seguindo um novo padrão. Sempre que o grupo decidia ir a cidade para participar de alguma atividade conjunta, ele prefiria ficar em casa. Após uma batalha (a única que ocorreu durante aquela semana), preferiu retornar sozinho para Torre, ao invés de ir comemorar com o grupo. À noite, era sempre o primeiro a ir dormir, mas de manhã, o último a acordar. E sempre acordava faminto e sonolento. Nas sessões de treinamento, estava cada vez mais agressivo. Muitas vezes durante o dia, parecia pensativo ou distraído. E sempre que era abordado por seus colegas para explicar essas novas atitudes, tentava disfarçar com alguma desculpa esfarrapada ou alguma piada sem graça.

"Talvez nós devessemos ver se ele está se sentindo bem", disse a tamaraniana minutos depois que Mutano saiu da Sala Comum. Ele havia dispensando a 'noite de filmes' e anunciado que já estava indo para cama.

"Melhor não, Estelar. Ele já deve estar dormindo", respondeu Robin causalmente. O Garoto-Prodígio estava sentado no sofá assistindo ao filme, ela estava sentada a sua esquerda e Ciborgue a sua direita. Ravena sentava-se a esquerda de Estelar, lendo um livro e às vezes desviando seu olhar para a televisão.

"Mas Mutano vem acordando demasiadamente tarde e cansado... Ele pode estar sofrendo de ausência crônica de sono e ainda não dormiu", a preocupada alienígena insistiu.

"Insônia? Bom, ele disse que tem dormido mal ultimamente, mas—".

"Talvez alguma das minhas canções de ninar tamaranianas possa ajudá-lo...".

"Err... Não acho uma boa idéia", intrometeu-se o meio-robô, temendo que ela demonstrasse ali mesmo a canção que pretendia usar.

"Mas não é só o cansaço... Amigo Mutano não tem sido ele mesmo ultimamente... Está sempre distraído e distante... Faz muito tempo que ele não vai até a cidade conosco para fazer a diversão... Ele saiu da Torre apenas quando houve uma batalha e mesmo assim apressou-se em retornar...".

"Bom...", começou Robin, incerto se deveria dizer sua opinião para a já preocupada tamaraniana.

"O que?", incentivou Estelar.

"Eu acho que ele está com receio de reencontrar a Terra se ele for até a cidade. Ainda está esperando a poeira baixar".

"Por que você não tenta falar com ele amanhã? Agora já é meio tarde...", sugeriu Ciborgue, esperando que ela realmente fizesse isso.

"Eu tentei já falar com ele em muitas outras ocasiões, mas ele sempre se evade do assunto", replicou a extraterrestre.

"Se ele não quiser a nossa ajuda, não há muito que possamos fazer. O melhor é esperar que ele mesmo tome uma iniciativa", afirmou Robin em tom decisivo.

"Mas—", Estelar tentou contra-argumentar, mas foi interrompida por Ciborgue.

"Não se preocupe. Logo, logo ele sai dessa. Todo mundo acaba curtindo uma fossa cedo ou tarde. É normal nessa idade", disse, disse o rapaz-máquina.

"Fossa? Você se refere àquelas cavidades subterrâneas onde se despejam... imundícies? E Mutano está dentro de uma?", perguntou uma enojada garota alienígena.

"Hã... Não é esse tipo de fossa, Estelar. A palavra 'fossa' também pode ser usada como gíria para 'depressão'...", explicou pacientemente Robin. E antes que a alienígena fizesse quaisquer perguntas referentes a geologia, acidentes geográficos ou topologia, ele decidiu adicionar, "...Depressão no sentido psicológico. Apatia e tristeza".

"Ele só precisa de um tempo sozinho pra botar a cabeça no lugar. Isso é tudo", incluiu Ciborgue, esperando que isso encerrasse a questão.

Robin e Ciborgue também estavam preocupados com o comportamento de Mutano, mas acharam melhor não intervir, pelo menos por enquanto. Ambos sabiam que quando se tratava de assuntos do coração, homens podiam ser bastante orgulhosos. Além disso, Estelar era uma garota, e ambos achavam que o transmorfo dificilmente se abriria com ela. Consideravam esse um 'assunto de caras'. Deste modo, se Terra era realmente o problema, o rapaz-fera merecia uma chance de resolver tudo por conta própria.

"O que você acha Ravena?", perguntou Estelar, tentando um último e derradeiro disparo.

"Eu acho que você realmente devia falar com ele. O quanto antes melhor", respondeu a empata.

"Glorioso! Estou indo agora mesmo!", respondeu alegremente a tamaraniana, voando rapidamente para fora do recinto, antes que os dois rapazes pudessem dizer algo para dissuadi-la.

"Por que... por que você disse aquilo?", perguntou o pasmado garoto-prodígio.

"Mutano sempre me interrompe quando eu quero ficar sozinha. Talvez isso ensine uma lição a ele", Ravena respondeu sem desviar os olhos de seu livro.

Entretanto, segundos depois ela teve uma incômoda sensação. Erguendo seu olhar e virando a cabeça para o lado, ela descobriu que Ciborgue e Robin estavam encarando-na com expressões severas, aborrecidas e um tanto decepcionadas. Franzindo a testa ela perguntou, "O que?". Sem responder, eles retornaram sua atenção ao filme, mantendo expressões mau-humoradas com um ar de 'eu esperava mais, mas devia ter desconfiado'. _"Parabéns! Se eles ainda não tinham motivos suficientes para pensar em você como uma bruxa insensível, você acaba de fornecê-los"_.

Ravena retornou seu olhar para o livro sem, no entanto, retomar a leitura. A verdade é que ela havia incentivado Estelar a fazer o que ela própria não tinha reunido coragem suficiente para conseguir. Apesar da promessa que havia feito a si mesma uma semana atrás, a empata ainda não estava certa sobre como proceder. Por mais que ela quisesse retribuir ao seu amigo a ajuda que ele havia lhe prestado com o incidente do dragão, ela simplesmente não tinha idéia de por onde começar. Interação social nunca havia sido seu forte. Algo meio irônico quando se tem o poder de ler e manipular as emoções alheias.

Ela havia ajudado-no quando ele estava com medo de sua Fera interior, mas aquilo era diferente. Lidar com monstros interiores era algo que ela tinha feito a vida inteira. Já assuntos do coração... Isso lhe era um terreno praticamente desconhecido. E o fato de Terra estar envolvida no assunto realmente não ajudava.

De qualquer modo, o importante era que a situação fosse resolvida, não importando quem fosse aquele a resolver. Se Mutano superasse a dor com a ajuda de Estelar, não iria fazer diferença. No fim, o resultado seria o mesmo e o problema seria sanado.

Mas Ravena queria ao menos ter tentado.

Suspirando, ela voltou a ler.

* * *

Estelar flutuou feliz através do corredor.

Se Ravena acreditava que a tamaraniana poderia ajudar Mutano, então sem dúvida ela poderia. Além disso, a princesa alienígena sabia que o garoto verde lhe depositava grande confiança. Afinal, foi para ela que ele havia entregado Silkie. Não poderia haver prova maior de confiança do que esta. Qualquer que fosse o problema, o rapaz poderia se abrir com ela. Ele contaria o que havia de errado, ela o ajudaria a resolver a situação e ambos fariam a 'Dança Cerimonial Tamaraniana para o Final de Crises'.

Ela estava muito otimista.

Chegando em frente do quarto do garoto verde, ela pousou no chão e assumiu uma postura mais solene. Afinal, o quer que o estivesse incomodando tanto, deveria ser tratado com a devida seriedade e respeito. Batendo na porta ela perguntou, "Amigo Mutano, sou eu, Estelar. Será que poderíamos manter uma conversação durante uma quantidade de tempo não determinada?". Não houve resposta. Batendo novamente, ela insistiu, "Por favor, amigo, este é um assunto de importância". Novamente, não houve resposta.

Após cinco minutos de repetidas batidas e chamados, ela decidiu que era hora de medidas mais drásticas, "Se você não abrir agora, eu vou entrar". Não obtendo nenhuma resposta, ela digitou na fechadura eletrônica o código especial de emergência que permitia destrancar quase qualquer porta da Torre. Na opinião dela, aquilo era uma emergência. O sono de Mutano às vezes era pesado, mas não tanto. Especialmente se aquelas alegações sobre estar dormindo mal ultimamente fossem verdadeiras. Ele já deveria ao menos ter respondido.

A porta abriu-se automaticamente e Estelar entrou no quarto, voltando a falar, "Eu espero que você não—", mas parou logo em seguida, boquiaberta e perplexa.

O que ela viu foi sem dúvida inesperado.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo, haverá a primeira adaptação de um fato visto nas HQs. Não será grande coisa, mas ela abrirá caminho para uma adaptação maior.**


End file.
